Audubon Park Elementary School
audubon park elemantary school is a show which had 15 seasons from 2006 to 2010. season 16 was done from 2014 to 2015 Timeline when you first premiered you had a school and evreytime you cry the teacher tells you something when you cry you went to your 2nd school in feburary 21 2002 you also had another version of the school called the blues clues school until may 2003. december 31 2003 - first half award in may 2005 your classroom changed due to mommy painting in your room in december 2005 you went to the 3rd school as a college in june 2006 you went to the 4th school and thats when you did sharpening all the pencils in august 2006 you went to the 5th school until you moved away to florida its show started in november 2006 the effect changed the color in janurary 2007 mrs o was gone in june 2 2008 also the date of your first 5th house day and the 3rd version of dora the explorer for season 5 mrs feilds came in july 2008 and thats when you did a hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhah they replaced the bad chart to a blue timeout door in april 2009 June 2009 - seasons 1, 2 and 3 were removed your classroom changed in august 2009 and thats when you did paramount dvd had no logo In September 2009, the 3rd and 4th time they broke a ball was made by Blair. 2010 started and was the last audubon park year june 2010 number 3 changed to number 4. Seasons 4-6 removed. august 2010-you met ms diaz which is a name like the nintendo ds. Seasons 7-9 removed. december 21 2010-you stopped going to the school, second half award. June 2011-Regal Entertainment Group And Crayola began making Caidin to stop making break-a-balls due to the The Policy getting stuck during cars 2. december 21 2011 the same date as award for leaving audubon park you crashed grammys 5th car december 31, 2012 - second award matched July 2014- janet came December 2014 - third half award Janurary 2015-You dicided to do the school at home. March 2015- Janet does blues clues school one more time. June 2015 - the regal rollercoaster is desgined by the tombras group. December 1 2015-blues clues school is redone, third award matched, audubon park removed from the channel January 17 2016-You started aftercare April 25 2016-You stopped aftercare and you hated access charter school May 23 2016-the blues clues school is no longer access charter school, so you dicided to use camen as the blues clues school from now on. August 12, 2016 : Blue's Clues School ends its series. September 23, 2016 - the enjoy the show logo replaces the regal logo in regal liscensed theaters with the policy, the please silence your cell phones now text was replaced to the please be quiet and courteous to others and top of your feature presentation will begin momentarily. September 29, 2017 - NCM Firstlook was replaced to Noovie, Cinemas Stopped Using Their Logos on Firstlook and the enjoy the show! cellphone policy was filmed again. November 17, 2017 – Paramount switched back to their 2002 logo and retired the 2012 one because of Audubon Park. October 6, 2018 – Paramount switched from the 2002 logo to the 1987 logo.